prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in Season 3
Episode 1: It Happened 'That Night' Sent to all four girls: Show me your boobs. -A (assumed to be sent by an imposter) Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts. Game on, bitches. -A I have a fishy fanny -A Sent to Emily: I bet you remember me. (most likely Jenna, as it is her car she sees) Episode 2: Blood Is The New Black Sent to Aria: Daddy needs to know. Or I let the other one go. To the police. 'Night-night. -A Sent to Emily: Dead girls can't smile -A Episode 4: Birds of a Feather Sent to all four girls: Imagine what I could do with fifty grand. -A Sent to Hanna: I'm everywhere, Hanna -A (sent with an attachment of a photo; a car accident). Episode 6: The Remains of the "A" Sent to Spencer: Hey Spence, I have one more surprise for you. Garrett isn't their killer. --A Episode 7: Crazy Sent to Hanna: SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET YOUR BLOOD? (with an "A" circled on the board) Episode 8: Stolen Kisses Sent to Spencer (Also for Emily and Aria): Mona's almost gone. Hanna's next. -A Episode 10: What Lies Beneath Sent to Hanna and Emily: I'm saving you for later -A (spray-painted on wall) Episode 12: The Lady Killer Sent to Paige: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery.......s hurt. -A (Paige's thumb blocked part of the message, but she later told the police it said if she didn't come alone, Emily would get hurt.) Possibility: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery? or Emily get'''s hurt. -A Sent to Aria, Hanna and Spencer: Stand down bitches. Play it my way and Emily stays safe. -A Sent to Spencer (Also for Aria and Hanna): Let's settle this. Alison's grave. 10 pm. Bring Maya's bag. -A Tell Emily and I'll leave you holding the bag. (with photo of a body bag) Sent to Emily: (Phone Call) You have one minute...GET OUT! Sent to all four girls: (Phone Call) Emily, I owe you one. Episode 13: This Is A Dark Ride Sent to Spencer and Hanna: Aria wrote her name then "A" removed the ria leaving '''Just A. A-'''RIA Sent to Spencer (Also for Hanna) Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? -A Episode 14: She's Better Now Sent to Aria: A basket and a balloon that says "It's '''A Boy" Like babies, lies grow bigger. Then they start talking. When will YOU? Episode 15: Mona-Mania Sent to Spencer, Hanna and Emily: Keep moving ladies. Nothing to see here. -A Sent to Spencer: Quit while you're ahead Bitch. -A Sent to Hanna: Cut Mona off? Big mistake. You're not the only one who can slice and dice... -A Episode 16: Misery Loves Company Send to Hanna: Next time you'll be left faceless. -A Episode 17: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Sent to Aria: Thought you needed a little push, so I pushed "send" for you. -A Sent to Alison: THE BLONDE LEADING THE BLIND! -A TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE -A Episode 18: Dead to Me Episode 19: What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? Episode 20: Hot Water Episode 21: Out of Sight, Out of Mind Episode 22: Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Episode 23: I’m Your Puppet Episode 24: A Dangerous Game Other Messages A's Messages in Season 1: A's Messages in Season 2: A's Messages in the Books: Category:Season 3 Category:A's Messages